


Spin

by chicating



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a lot of time to himself, these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin

Peter Florrick is not foolish. He's been around the block more than a few times(Make your jokes--he can take it. Now) and he's a modern man enough to know that nobody will really believe that going to that hooker was only slightly better than jerking off. Yes, even though her tight little body did not show the signs of two difficult pregnancies, it was(and remains) Alicia that matters. The greatest rush with the hooker was the power, the knowledge that she would not say no. With Alicia, the challenge was always the thrill. Sometimes they had their sexiest encounters when she was pissed, green eyes gleaming like a cat's in the dark.Knowing she's mourning someone else doesn't take her out of his...rotation, nor does it take away the jolt. It does show him that pleasure can be mixed with sadness, a mixture he's sure Alicia knows well.


End file.
